backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
The Yeti
This article is about the episode. For the role of Pablo, go to Yeti. The Yeti is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Big the Blizzard *Moorozi the Ice Fox *The Ice Anthill Troopers Summary Uniqua and Tyrone track the yeti through the Frozen North, accompanied by Frozen North expert Tasha, who insists that there's no such thing as a yeti. But Uniqua is an expert at recognizing things in the Frozen North as well, especially where the yeti is concerned. Meanwhile, Yeti Pablo is excited to find explorers near his home, and he can't wait to greet them all with "snowbellies". Recap ﻿The episode begins with Pablo stomping in the backyard while chanting accompanying onomatopoeia ("Stomp, stomp, stomp!"). Pablo introduces himself to the viewer, and then starts playfully stomping in the backyard again. He is seen wearing white fuzzy slippers. He explains to the viewer that he is a yeti, a hairy creature who lives in the frozen North, and loves to eat raisins. He then begins to sing The Yeti Stomp. After the song is over, he stomps off screen. Uniqua comes out of her house with a camera. Tasha walks out behind her. Uniqua tells Tasha to get in the picture she is about to take. Uniqua takes many pictures of Tasha. Tyrone then walks over to the girls. Uniqua tells him to get in a picture with Tasha. Many pictures are shown of Tyrone and Tasha. In the distance, Pablo yells similarly to a yeti. Uniqua, Tasha, and Tyrone hear it. Uniqua knows what the strange sound is, the cry of the yeti, but Tasha insists that it can't be a yeti. Tasha describes herself as a frozen North expert, saying she knows so much about the North, and knows that there is no such thing as a yeti. Tyrone suggests that they all go to the frozen North to prove if there is or isn't a yeti. Tasha and Uniqua agree. The backyard transforms into a cold, icy, and snowy tundra. The camera moves away from the three explorers and to Pablo. Pablo yells and stomps. The camera moves back to the gang, who are now wearing earmuffs, scarfs, sweaters, and winter hats. They all sing the song Keep on Snow-Going. They trek a long way into the icy area until they spot a tall glacier made of ice. Uniqua sees a few raisins dropped by Pablo, the yeti. She recognizes them instantly as "yeti droppings". She uses her camera to take a photo of them. They walk down the glacier. Uniqua calls out for the Yeti, wanting to take his picture, but Tasha warns her that loud yelling causes an avalanche. A rumbling noise is heard, and as Uniqua, Tyrone, and Tasha look behind them, a huge snowball forms. Uniqua, Tyrone, and Tasha run and try to escape the ball of snow rolling behind them. Tasha falls on her behind and starts to slide down the glacier, faster than she was running. Uniqua and Tyrone like the sliding idea and try it as well. The three slide to the bottom of the glacier. The snowball is flung into the air by a ramp of ice and falls into an icy lake in front of it. It sinks down into the water. Uniqua sees a few canoes on the side of the body of water and comes up with a way across: to row the kayaks all the way to the other side. All three of them get into a boat and start rowing. Uniqua and Tasha start a race. They sing the song Row Your Boat. They quickly get to the other side of the lake. They all get out of their kayaks and start to walk across the snowy land. A blizzard forms, making it almost impossible for the trio to see most things in front or behind themselves. Uniqua spots an igloo in the distance. She tells the other two to go inside it with her for warmth and shelter. They all squeeze into the igloo. Uniqua likes the igloo's interior. She then realizes that the igloo belongs to the yeti! Tasha thinks that her statement is incorrect, starting the song There's No Such Thing As A Yeti. Tyrone tells the girls that they should look outside to see if they are right or wrong, because he hears the yeti close by. They all get out of the igloo, realizing that the blizzard has stopped. Pablo, the yeti, is outside of the igloo. He wants to give the three "snowbellies", meaning to rub snow all over their bellies. At first, Uniqua and Tasha don't think that anything is outside the igloo. They get hit with a snowball. Now, the two know something is up. Tasha spots the yeti, Pablo, and runs away. Tyrone and Uniqua now know that the yeti is Pablo. They follow Tasha and find her. Smiling, Pablo calls for Tasha to come back, but she's hiding behind a glacier. With relief, she recognizes it's Pablo. She tells them all that she knew there was no such thing as a yeti, but then, Pablo says "Sure, there is: I'm the Yeti! Listen..." Pablo does his Yeti stomp for her, and Tasha compliments him. "Wow! You're a really good Yeti!" Pablo thanks her. Smiling mischievously, Pablo tells Tasha, Tyrone, and Uniqua that yetis like to give people snowbellies. Picking up two handfuls of snow, he chases the others around the glacier. Pablo's stomach grumbles. Uniqua asks if the sound was another yeti. Pablo tells her that it was just his stomach. Uniqua invites everyone to her house for hot chocolate. The tundra turns back into the backyard as the Backyardigans sing the end song and head to Uniqua's. They all close the door. As a conclusion to the episode, Pablo reopens the door and yells, "yeti-yeti-yeti-yeti-yeti!". The credits then roll in. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Arctic Explorer Uniqua) *Jamia Simone Nash as Singing Voice Uniqua *Zach Tyler Eisen as Pablo (Yeti), The Ice Anthill Troopers *Sean Curley as Singing Voice Pablo *Reginald Davis, Jr. as Tyrone (Arctic Explorer Tyrone) *Corwin C. Tuggles as Singing Voice Tyrone, Big, Moor *Naelee Rae as Tasha (Arctic Explorer Tasha) *Kristin Klabunde as Singing Voice Tasha See also *Yeti Stomp *Keep on Snow-Going *Row Your Boat *There's No Such Thing As A Yeti﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Centered on Pablo